Nonton With Byakuya, Why not
by k1ro1-ch4n
Summary: gimana jadinya ya kalo Ichigo dkk pada nonton bareng di Kuchiki Mansion? mana nontonnya sama Byakuya lagi, nggak kebayang deh.. RnR pliiz


_Author : Etsuki n Zakuro_

_Disclaimer : Kubo Tite_

_Ini cerita kita yang pertama. Harap dimaklumi kalo ceritanya agak aneh. Selamat menikmati_ _n tolong di review_

_ _ _

Tulalit….tulalit…. Ichigo buru-buru mengangkat blackberrynya. "Halo"

"Halo kang Ichi, lagi sibuk gag?"

"Eh ayang Rukia, enggak kok. Kenapa yang?"

"Gini lho kang, eneng punya pelem horror bagus impor dari Indonesia. Akang kesini yha ikutan nonton"

"Wuih..improt dari Indonesia? Mau dong mau. Bentar lagi akang ke sana, tungguin yah beib."

"Iya eneng tungguin yha kang," balas Rukia genit.

Pip Ichigo memencet tombol end dan bergegas pergi ke Soul Society. Gak lupa ia semprotin 1 liter parfum colongan ke tubuhnya.

*****

Sesampainya di Soul Society Ichigo berjalan menuju Kuchiki mansion yang gedhe n mewah itu. Begitu ia membuka pintu ruang TV, ternyata udah ada beberapa orang yang lagi ngelilingin TV plasma 42".

"Akang udah dateng yha sini masuk jangan bengong aja," kata Rukia sambil menarik Ichigo ke dalam.

"Duh Ichi you makin keren aja deh eike jadi tambah naksir hihihi." kata Yumichika gag mau kalah centil sama Rukia.

"Woi bro, what's up?" sapa Renji sambil tos sama Ichigo.

"Baek choy. Btw si botak sama si beke ikutan juga?" kata Ichigo sambil melirik ke arah Ikaku dan Hitsugaya.

"Siapa yang botak, hah?" teriak Ikaku

"Siapa juga yang beke" bentak Hitsugaya ngamuk. Matanya udah udah menampakkan death glare yang serem abizz.

"Btw, nih tipi baru ya?" Tanya Ichigo datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Iya lho kata Rukia nih tipi, baru di beli kemaren sama mas Byakuya yang ngganteng itchu." jawab Yumichika genit.

"Ho oh tipinya keren yha udah gedhe, datar, tipis lagi!" watak Ikaku yang asli katrok itu keluar.

"Itu namanya LCD plasma TV ukuran 42 inch makanya gede," jelas Hitsugaya. Gayanya udah kayak dosen yang lagi ngajar.

"Oke kalo gitu kita nonton sekarang aja," Rukia langsung masukin DVD, Renji buru-buru matiin lampu, Ikaku langsung ngambil popcorn segunung, Ichigo ngerasin volume , sementara Hitsugaya hanya duduk sambil nguap berkali-kali.

Semuanya segera mencari posisi duduk yang paling nyaman (kecuali Hitsugaya yang emang dari tadi udah duduk duluan). Rukia, Yumichika n Hitsugaya duduk di sofa. Sementara Ichigo, Renji n Ikaku ngesot di bawah. Suster ngesot banget deh pokoknya.

Tiba - tiba………

"Kyaa… pelemnya syerem banged eike tatut…"

"Ssst.., berisik loe !" protes Ikaku.

"Kok eike dimarahin sih. Khan pelemnya emang asli serem hiks….hiks…." Yumichika nangis genit.

"Udah dunk jangan nangis ntar gue kasih permen deh." bujuk Rukia

"Gag mau!! Eike gag suka permen, huwaa…"

"Trus maunya apa?"

"Iya buruan ngomong loe tuh berisik tauk." sembur Renji.

"Eikeh maunya foto mas Byakuya shirtless plus ttd,"

"Yaelah nii-sama mah gag punya foto begituan. Kalo pun punya juga gag bakal gue kasih ke elo dasar banci kaleng!"

"Enak aja loe sendiri udah kayak kucing garong!" balas Yumichika.

Brak!!! Ditengah perdebatan antara si banci kaleng dan Rukia, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang dari luar. Semuanya menatap sosok itu. Sosok itu masuk dan menyalakan lampu. Terungkaplah semua misteri selama ini, ternyata ia adalah ……….Byakuya!!

"Nii-sama," ujar Rukia kaget.

"Taichou!" teriak Renji tak kalah kaget.

"Mas Byakuya!" pekik Yumichika genit.

"…………" Hitsugaya cuek.

"Oi, Byakuya ngapain loe disini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan muka innocent.

"Harusnya gue yang nanya gitu ini kan rumah gue, dodol!"

"Oh, iya juga sih he..he.."

"Gag usah ketawa ketiwi deh, jawab dulu pertanyaan gue tadi!" Byakuya esmosi.

"Kita lagi nonton pelem horror taichou, improt dari Indonesia judulnya Pocong vs Kuntilanak n Genderuwo." Jawab Renji.

"Kok gak bilang-bilang gue dulu sih! Nih tipi khan masih baru, harus hati-hati makenya. Mana masih kredit lagi belom lunas. Wah, jadi inget kredit panci kemaren belom dibayar. Eh, daster minggu lalu dah dibayar belom yha?"

Krik…krik…krik….semua bengong. Sebatang, eh sebiji, eh seorang Kuchiki Byakuya belom bayar kredit panci n daster ?! Kebayang gag sih??

"Dan yang paling parah…."

Semua diem siap nerima amukan Byakuya yang super dahsyat.

"Dan yang paling parah……..loe semua kok nggak ngajakin gue nonton sih? Gue juga suka lagi pelem Indonesia." Ujar byakuya santai sambil matiin lampu n duduk diantara Rukia dan Hitsugaya.

"Yee… kirain mau marah, ternyata.."komentar Ikaku.

*****

30 menit berlalu. Tiba-tiba….

"Kyaa….."ada seseorang yang berteriak. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah Yumichika si banci kaleng.

Author : Stop….stop…stop!! Nope ! itu bukan Yumichika !

Narator : Lho, terus siapa mbak-mbake?

Author : Coba loe perhatiin baek-baek. Oke kita ulang yha. Kamera rolling action!

"Kyaa… mamiii tatut!!" Byakuya berteriak lebay sambil peluk-peluk Hitsugaya.

"Ya ampun mas Byakuya ! Kok you jadi kayak eike sih ? hihihi "

"Oii.. lepasin gue!!" semprot Hitsugaya "gue masih normal tauk!"

"Kalo mau peluk mending peluk eike ajah,"

Semua kecuali Yumichika mendadak mual, sakit kepala, dan mengalami radang tenggorokan stadium akhir.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Ichigo dan Renji mulai rebutan popcorn yang tinggal sedikit.

"Bagi-bagi dong man !" pinta Ichigo.

"Enak aja ini jatah gue, loe kan tadi udah makan." Protes Renji.

"Makan dari Hongkong! Jatah gue loe embat semua." Ichigo gak mau kalah.

"Aduh, kang Ichi jangan rebutan atuh. Nih makan punya eneng aja rasa strawberry loh!" Rukia menyodorkan semangkuk popcorn pada Ichigo.

"Makasih sayang kamu baik deh." Balas Ichigo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Renji, Ikaku, Hitsu n Yumichika : muntah-muntah n kebelet boker.

"Heh, ngapain loe manggil adek gue pake sayang-sayangan segala?! Gue bankai baru tau rasa loe!" ancam Byakuya.

"Nii-sama jangan gitu donk sama calon ipar," bujuk Rukia.

"APAA?!? Calon iparr ?!?" Byakuya tereak keras banget kayak orang kesetanan. Lebay banget.

"Berisiikk!! Diem loe semua!! Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!!!" Hitsugaya yang ngamuk pun mengeluarkan bankainya dan semua orang kecuali dirinya sendiri membeku di tempat maing-masing.

"Nah, kao gini kan enak, sepi."

_Fin_


End file.
